1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a medical tool case for packaging, storing, and transporting medical instruments and tools. In particular, the invention relates to a medical tool kit capable of providing continuing sterilization of the medical instruments and tools kept inside the storage case, during the normal use of the medical tool kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical procedure kits have been used for packaging, storing, and transporting medical instruments and tools for diagnosis, treatment, and other medical procedures. Typically, medical instruments and tools are sterilized before being packaged in a sterilized storage case. The storage case is then sealed to prevent the sealed medical instruments and tools from contamination.
When using the medical procedure kits during a medical procedure, the user opens the storage case and removes a medical instrument and tool from the storage case as needed in a particular medical procedure. The non-selected medical instruments and tools remain in the storage case until they are need in the medical procedure.
Once the storage case is opened, the medical instruments and tools stored inside the storage case can be subjected to contamination, even when the medical procedure is conducted in an operation room. Such contamination can compromise the sterilization of the medical instruments and tools stored in the medical tool kit.
It is desirable to provide a sterilizing medical kit, which is capable of maintaining the sterilized condition of the medical instruments and tools stored in the storage case after the storage case is opened during the medical procedure.